End to Extinction
by letsstartapaintwar
Summary: Sequel to Taming the Undead. Alena and Demetri are dealing with a whole new batch of vampires who pose death upon them. Death and destruction is ahead. Can Demetri and Alena find a way to set the world right before the vampire race is killed off? Forever
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my fellow fanfictorians, here's my sequel to Taming the Undead (since we realized that we missed Alena and Demetri very much!) I've got so many ideas, so much in store and can't wait for what you guys have to say for this one, I hope you eat up this story!! Bon Appetite**_

_**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own anything.**_

_**This is sort of a teaser--: D**_

_**Prologue**_

_Alena's POV_

_My head swung around from corner to corner, search the space for any sign of any living form. He had to be here! He just had to be here. Where was he?_

_Oh no._

_There, in the corner of the abandoned diner was a slumped figure, lying dead on the floor. I gulped. I hoped the God that the figure on the floor wasn't who I thought it was, but alas, no one else had the same frosted brown hair that he did. It took all my might to convince myself that it possibly wasn't him. It couldn't be! Vampires didn't die! Could they? After all that had happened the past week, I was almost willing to believe anything. But Demetri dead... no, that seemed a little too far fetched, even for me. Anyone else could have brown frosted hair... My thoughts trailed off._

_No one else had the same ring as him._

_Yes, there it was, on his left hand, fourth finger. The single silver band wrapped around his finger, with the same engraving of D.A, I could see it so clearly with my vampire sight. But I didn't want to see it. No, no, no! My legs took off before my mind to comprehend it and before I knew it, I found myself crouching in front of the figure and my breath catching. It was him. Blood was crusting on the top of his forehead and his lips were dry. The soft skin of his lids started to flutter and I gasped, it was true. Damian could actually do it. He could actually change molecular structures..._

"_Alena?" A croaky voice sounded._

_I gasped and slipped my hand under Demetri's head. His hair was so soft but mattered, hopefully not with blood._

"_Yeah? It's me, honey, what's wrong? Please tell me you're not dying." I whispered gently._

_Demetri cracked a smile, even with all the vampire physicality gone; he was still the most beautiful person I'd ever seen._

"_I'm afraid it's too late."_

_My felt my lower jaw tremble, "Hey now, don't talk like that! Its okay, I'll help you yeah? Carlisle will be here soon. He can save you, since I don't have enough control."_

_Demetri shook his head, "It's too late."_

_My jaw threatened to tremble like an earthquake so I clamped it shut, gently closing my eyes, I heaved a sob for the tears that I would never experience ever again._

"_Please, don't go! You know I love you. I need you here!" I whimpered, my voice breaking at end._

_A gurgling sounded and I frowned as I realised it was a form of choked laughter, "Why are you laughing?" I demanded as gently as I could._

_Demetri cracked a larger smile._

"_What is it?" I demanded a little harsher this time._

_Demetri stirred in my arms and then choked out a since, "I'm not him."_

_With that, his eyes fluttered closed for the last time and it was as if my dead heart palpated in that moment. No, it wasn't right! He was dead?! No, it wasn't supposed to be like that! This week might have been filled with crazy occurrences and death, but not Demetri's! He was the one person that wasn't supposed to die. We were supposed to spend forever._

_A felt a hand on my shoulder, gentle and caring was the feeling on the hand, and it was enough to make me slump over and sob uncontrollably with no tears. I don't know how long I sat there with Demetri in my arms, dead, but I let my body rack itself to the point of exhaustion. Finally looking up, I peered to see Carlisle._

"_Please tell me that there's something you can do."_

_Carlisle started to say something, but then closed his mouth and shook his head. I closed my eyes and clamped my jaw together. Taking a deep breath, I almost choked. He smelt so different! Maybe vampires smelt different in the human and vampire stage, because he didn't smell like my Demetri. But that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered._

"_I love you." I muttered gently to the figure in my arms and bent down to kiss his forehead._

_Then, standing up and letting him slip silently to the ground, falling with a satisfying thump. Carlisle frowned and stood slightly in front of me._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Red. That's what everything looked like. I hated them. I needed to avenge Demetri. They were responsible for this. They were going to die. It didn't matter how. I was going to make sure all of them died._

"_Where are you going?" Carlisle asked again._

_I looked almost pleadingly up to him, "Away. Don't follow me."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Create Hell." I murmured before casting one more glance at my dead love and shooting out the door faster than a bullet._

--

OMG! What do you think!? Demetri's dead?! Why is he human? What's going on?! Haha, well, I'll post up the rest of the story within the coming weeks. And I'll start from the beginning :D Hope you like it. And the first person to review has this story dedicated to them!

Over and Out. LITMIL.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh Gosh, I cannot tell you how sorry I am to make you wait so long… truth was, I was so swamped with work that I kind of actually forgot about it! I'm so sorry. Thank you for reviewer 'Emily' for her little reminder. Anyway, I don't like giving away anything, and I know that you all hate the idea of Demetri dying… but I never give away secrets. I fully intended on carrying on with this story... so have no fear! Haha, here's a chapter to get started off.**_

**Chapter One**

**Alena's POV**

"We should go."

He laughed, drawing an arm around my bare back.

"Yeah, you're right, we probably should."

I sighed, leaning my head into his bare torso as we snuggled dreamily upon the bed in our forest cottage.

"Yeah, we should... people will be wondering where we are."

He scoffed a laugh, "No actually, if your brother is Emmett Cullen, they will not be wondering."

I snickered back with him but then crawled distastefully out of the bed, pulling on my discarded clothes that lay strewn across the floor. In less than a minute I look just as I had a while ago before Demetri and I were... distracted. He growled attractively back and then climbed more gracefully out of bed than I had. Pulling his pants back on, he stepped towards me and cupped my jaw with one hand pressing his lips up to mine making me sign in satisfaction then pull away.

"No, we've been away from Alec's and Chloe's party for too long."

"They're not going to notice we've been gone."

I rolled my eyes and threw him his shirt.

"She's my best friend and this is her first time back in Forks, and you made me get sidetracked."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'd hardly say that this is a one-person-fault. You need two people to participate."

"Not my fault you're so irresistibly tempting."

He grinned cockily and buttoned his shirt up, "You think I'm irresistible?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

Demetri laughed and put his shoes on, running a hand through his hair then taking mine leading me out the door to which we then ran back to the official Cullen house. We were both right. Vampires were around chatting, barely noticing our brief disappearance, but for those that did, namely Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Chloe and Alec were laughing...more guffawing as they caught sight of us. We hurried over to them sighing as we did.

"Like we needed to be psychic to know what you two were doing." Jasper snickered.

Emmett boomed a laugh, "Geez! It's been three months and the pair of you still can't keep it in your pants."

I growled and landed a swift kick in his shin, "Shut up. You and Rose broke seven houses."

"Uh, yeah... and totally proud of it, gosh I'm awesome!"

I groaned and turned to Demetri, "Honey, I give you the biggest idiot in the world."

He grinned back at me and looped my arm with is own, "Lets go find you little blonde friend."

I smiled, "I love how you can read my mind and I hate how you call her little blonde friend."

He grinned charmingly and shrugged, "Eh."

We reached her and I was greeted with a hug.

"I can't believe you skipped this party to go have sex."

Demetri and I froze.

"What?" I squeaked.

She laughed, "Being around people like Felix has taught me heaps."

Demetri grinned and poked his tongue out at me, "I told you he was a bad influence."

"Don't make me kill you."

"I'm already dead."

Chloe laughed, "Gosh you two are amusing. Now come on, I want you to meet a new clan that Alec and I met when we went on our honeymoon."

We walked towards a conversing group of vampires, "Where did you go for your honeymoon?"

"Um, every continent...?"

I glared at Demetri, "And you only took me to Paris and Prague and Vermont."

He gaped at me, "You wanted more?"

I grinned dreamily, "Nah, it was nice."

We reached them and the five people that I'd never met before. Three were male and two were female. Both females had blonde hair and the males had dark hair. Like all other vampires they were exceptionally beautiful.

"This is the Anguis."

I smiled at all of them one bye one as Chloe introduced me. The two blonde females were names Lottie and Serena. Lottie was mate of Pierre and Serena was mate of Penn and then there was the remaining man with blazing red eyes with the name of Damian.

They all smiled back at me and soon Demetri and I were conversed with them.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I asked Serena.

She grinned, "About ten years, and you?"

I shrugged, "About four months?"

Her eyes shot up, "Are you... excuse me for asking...but aren't you thirsty?"

I shrugged, "I guess I could do with a drink but I'm quite fine actually."  
"That's amazing! Like the colour of your eyes, your friend Chloe told me of why they were such colours but seeing it in the person is quite different."

I grinned, "If you think I have control, you should see my sister Bella. Her power enables her to withstand practically anything."

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Alena Cullen, oh and this is my husband Demetri of the Volturi." Demetri had strolled up with a stoic smile.

Her eyes widened a little, "Oh! I've heard of you two, in fact, the battle with the Romanians! Every vampire who wasn't in the battle was hit with such a magnitude of awe when they heard about it. Absolutely amazing for you all to take on an army almost double of your number..."  
Demetri grinned, "Well, it was doable."

At this moment Damian wondered over.

"Ahh, sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help overhearing that you were the actual maiden that bears the power of telepathy and mind control."

If I could blush I would have, "Well, I wouldn't say maiden."

He grinned bashfully, "Your right. With your beauty even the word maiden doesn't seem to fit. Gorgeous goddess comes slightly close."

Oh gosh. If I were but human I would be blushing up to my ears.

"Hey Lena!" A voice yelled from across the yard.

We all turned around to see a spiky haired pixie waving us over. Demetri and I shot Damian and Serena apologetic glances as we were over to Alice in less that half a minute.

"What's up?" I asked.

Alice grinned at Demetri, "I didn't want your husband to cause a scene."

I glanced at him, for the first time noticing the slightly annoyed and no-nonsense look upon his face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Demetri raised an eyebrow at me and growled under his breath. I looked to Alice for answers.

"He was going to snap a punch at dear ol' Damian over there."

I gaped at him, "Huh? Why?"

Alice grinned and leant over to my ear, "I think he's jealous."

I snickered to which Demetri sighed and muttered.

"I don't like him."


End file.
